bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Wilda
is the evolution of Thunder Wilda in the second season. Information Description Magma Wilda looks almost the same as Thunder Wilda, now being more metallic and having bigger and bulkier armor. He now can shoot much more powerful fireballs and now can put up a smokescreen wall to confuse his opponents. He can also throw earth balls from his hands. His ball form looks very similar to Thunder Wilda. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia﻿ Magma Wilda first appears in Six Degrees of Destruction when Clayf gave the Subterra Attribute Energy to Thunder Wilda and he evolved to Magma Wilda. Magma Wilda helped Cross Dragonoid along with Minx Elfin battle Helios MK2. In Earth Invaders, later on Mira saw Runo taking off and went after her when Mylene and Lync found Mira and Runo and he lost the Subterra Energy in a brawl. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dryoid along with Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 but lost in just the first round. In Fusion Confusion, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Saint Nemus and Master Ingram. In Mylene's Meltdown, he battled against Macubass and won and in the process, destroyed Macubass, leaving only its legs. However, he became trapped in Bakugan Interspace with everybody else. In An Heir To Spare, he escapes from Bakugan Interspace thanks to Marucho along with Mira, Keith and Helios MK2, but Mylene and Shadow get sucked by the portal. In All for One and Final Fury, he fought the Alternative, Farbros and the Pyrus Fortresses with the others. He, Mira, Spectra and Helios MK2 find a way inside the Alternative Weapon System. ; Ability Cards * Atlas Shield: Adds 300 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Land Twister: Blocks the opponent from moving and nullifies their last ability. * Gallows Punch (Pandem Attack): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Big Rock: Adds 400 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Volcanic Smoke: Returns the opponent' Gs back to base power level and adds 200 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Land Minder: Adds 300 Gs to Magma Wilda and your other Bakugan. * Ares Ball: Adds 400 Gs to Magma Wilda. * Chest Burn (Iron Chest, Japanese version: Breast Burning): Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Magma Wilda. * Earth Seeker: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and returns Magma Wilda's Gs to its base level if it is lower. * Hyper Earth Ball: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Magma Wilda. Video Game ; Defenders of the Core Ability Cards *Magma Cannon: Magma Wilda lets forth with multiple volleys of cannonballs. *High Impact: Triggers a powerful combo attack. *Steel Mutation: Generates a shield to deflect shots. *Earthen Fortress: Magma Wilda no longer staggers from combo breaks or attacks. Trivia *His ability Chest Burn, (both attack and pose), seems to be a homage (or at least a reference) to the signature move of the Mazinger series of giant robot by Go Nagai. In the English version he says "Pecs of DOOM". *When he is first used by Mira in episode 31, she refers to him as "Magnum Wilda". Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan